1) Support the clinical research at NIDCR DIR through assistance with protocol writing, scientific reviewing, regulatory compliance (FDA and OHRP), database development, AE/SAE reporting, subject scheduling, study coordinator support and research nursing suppport In FY12 the CSS continued to upgrade the support services for clinical research protocols 2) Support clinical research quality and oversight through formal external study monitoring, Data Safety Monitoring Committee (DSMC) and internal quality controls In FY12 NIDCR supported a standing DSMC and other oversight activities 3) Support the NIDCR Institutional Review Board (IRB) In FY12 the NIDCR upgraded protocol management and procedures for IRB review by integrating the NIDCR IRB into the Combined Neurosciences (CNS) IRB and hiring a Clinical Operations Manager, Ms. Tammy Yokum 4) Provide dental and oral surgery medical consultations for subjects in the Clinical Center, at NIDCR and at other NIH Institutes In FY12 the NIDCR DIR supported NIDCR DIR clinical research and provided oral surgery and dental consultations to other NIH institutes 5) Support the Clinical Director's (CD) Office In FY12 the CSS supported the CD Office to facilitate clinical research development and clinical protocol performance and quality